


Day 15

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Hand Feeding, Led Zeppelin References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean should stop eating so fast. Cas has a plan.Prompts:Suptober: Led ZeppelinKinktober: food play





	Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through and I'm still doing this, whohoooo
> 
> (first time posting from my phone, though)

Dean was young when he fell in love with Led Zeppelin, and the band has been with him for his entire life. It makes sense to him that he wants Cas to love the band just as much. For their anniversary, Dean has made his famous burgers and has put Led Zeppelin on in the background. They’re sitting around the table, enjoying their dinner, when Cas suddenly looks at Dean with that look in his face. The one that says You’ll obey me or else.  
“Please put your food down and get on your knees,” he says, voice tight. Dean doesn’t know what he’s done wrong but evidently he did do something wrong. Cas obviously sees Dean’s confusion but ignores him for now, scooting closer to where Dean is now kneeling on the floor. “I’ll be feeding you today because you’ve made such amazing food for me and I want you to enjoy it, rather than focus on making it disappear as quickly as possible.”  
Dean swallows and nods. He knows he always scarfs down his food, but he can’t help it. It’s a leftover from his childhood, and as much as he’s tried to tamp down on the urge to eat slowly and quietly, he simply can’t. Apparently Cas has found a possible alternative, though, and Dean is never one to turn Cas down for something new.  
So when Cas cuts out a small piece of the burger and puts it on a fork, Dean simple opens up and accepts the morsel of food.  
The slow feeding continues for a while before Castiel speaks again. “This is a much better pace, isn’t it, Dean?”  
Dean simply nods and Castiel smiles in return. He kisses Dean softly on the forehead, a gesture Dean leans into, and puts the fork down.  
“You’ve finished your burger. Thank you for listening to me.”  
Dean is sure that food play will return in their dynamic at some point, and he’d be happy for it. He really did enjoy it. 


End file.
